


Stupid Love (The Cupid Painted Blind Remix)

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Allura/Matt Holt, Mutual Pining, Sheith Remix 2020, Spanking, Unrequited Allura/Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Matt Holt finally has a chance at true love. Her name is Allura, and all he has to do is keep his phone from dying before he gets a chance to ask her out. Unfortunately, his phone charger is in the room where his roommate is getting busy with a one-night stand. It only gets worse when his roommate - Shiro, certified shameless slut - catches a case of feelings for said one-night stand. Now Matt has to save both of their love lives while trying to forget the time that he totally walked in on them naked.**The remix of Cupid Painted Blind, told from Keith's POV**
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Sheith Remix 2020





	Stupid Love (The Cupid Painted Blind Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallmakerrelict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cupid Painted Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860643) by [wallmakerrelict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/pseuds/wallmakerrelict). 



> It's finally here!! I'm so sorry I cut it so close to the end of posting, but I really wanted to make sure what I was writing was worthy of being gifted to someone! 
> 
> I haven't been writing much this year (as we all know 2020 has been SHIT) but I'm so happy I signed up for the Sheith Remix. It really reminded me of how wonderful this fandom can be and how much I love writing about these two dorks.
> 
> Much love to all, especially wallmakerrelict for writing the original piece!

The first time Keith met Shiro at a party somewhere off campus, he didn’t think much of it. Shiro was just another dumb, pretty jock and so he aggressively ignored the obvious advances that were made throughout the evening. Once he found Allura happily chatting with Shiro over a couple of drinks, he had to admit that he was a bit intrigued. When she saw Keith staring, Allura waved him over excitedly and introduced them before Keith was even within earshot over the loud music blaring overhead.

“Keith! This is Shiro, he’s in my Intro to Astrophysics class. Shiro, this is my good friend, Keith!”

Keith just nodded and went along with the introduction for Allura’s sake, and through some unspoken agreement, Shiro did as well. Neither of them mentioned the awkward flirting Shiro had tried earlier while Keith ignored him in every way possible.

Allura suddenly said she had to go, making up some excuse about needing to help Lance with his homework, and disappeared into the crowd. Which left Keith alone with Shiro. Great. He knew she was just trying to help him get laid, but he was going to have to have a talk with her about his type. 

In the meantime, he figured he should say something. “Sorry about her, she means well.”

Shiro laughed and threw back the rest of his drink. “I know, she and I go way back. Sorry about—this,” he gestured vaguely with his empty hand (which Keith did not miss was some high-tech looking prosthetic). “Want me to grab you a drink to make up for it?”

Keith grunted, noting his drink was nearly empty. He’d been planning to keep avoiding this guy all night, but now that he knew Shiro was friends with Allura, Keith had to admit that maybe he was smarter than he’d initially given him credit for. At the very least, Keith couldn’t deny Shiro was extremely attractive.

He agreed to the drink. Within the hour he found himself back in Shiro’s apartment, down on all fours while Shiro fucked into him from behind. Keith had never cared much for one night stands, but when Shiro asked him to come home with him, he was already a little tipsy and something about that confident smile and a promise for one of the best fucks of his life finally did Keith in. 

Loathe as he was to admit it, Shiro delivered. Keith didn’t have a lot of experience in this realm, but he knew enough to know that Shiro was a fantastic lay and damn well knew it.

“Fuck, that’s it, right there!” Keith managed between harsh pants as Shiro nailed him in just the right spot again. He had one hand on the headboard to steady himself while Shiro mercilessly drove into him.

The sound of the door slowly creaking open came from behind them. It was obvious someone else had entered the room, but Shiro didn’t so much as slow down. Keith decided to go with it and act like nothing was happening. Maybe Shiro had an exhibitionist kink, for all he knew. Admittedly, the thought of being secretly watched sent a fresh pulse of blood down to his already painfully hard cock, so maybe he’d just discovered a new kink as well.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good, your tight little ass takes my cock so nice!” Shiro panted above him and punctuated his point with a sharp slap of his prosthetic hand to Keith’s ass. He yelped in surprise, but it quickly turned into a pleasured moan. Fuck, Shiro was hitting all of his buttons in ways he never thought he wanted them to be pushed.

Above him, he could tell Shiro was distracted, though he was trying to hide it. Whatever it was, Keith was close and made sure to tell Shiro so. 

That brought Shiro’s attention back to the task at hand. After a few more rough thrusts that put enough pressure on his prostate to make him see stars, Keith was spilling onto the mattress beneath him while crying out Shiro’s name over and over again.

Shiro followed quickly after, collapsing on top of Keith in a pile of limbs and sweat. Keith allowed him a few minutes before letting out an annoyed grunt and blatantly stated: “You’re heavy.”

Shiro snorted but gently pulled out of Keith before pushing himself off the bed to reach for a towel to wipe themselves off. When they were cleaned up and lying back down on the bed, Keith finally asked the question that had been burning in his mind: “Who came into the room while we were having sex?”

Somehow, Shiro managed to avoid falling off the edge of his bed with how high he jumped. “Nobody came into the room. What are you talking about?”

Keith fixed Shiro with a look but decided to let it go. It was only a one night stand, after all.

Rather than push it, he decided to go for another round.

* * *

It was several days later when Keith was walking home from his final class. The air was crisp with the threat of winter looming and dead leaves crunched beneath his motorcycle boots. He pulled the collar of his red leather jacket tighter around himself, silently swearing for not wearing something warmer. Keith had grown up in the desert of Arizona, why in the fuck had he thought it would be a good idea to go to a college up north where it got cold?

He pulled out his phone and fired off a text to Pidge expressing his distaste for the weather. The three dots in the bottom left corner of his screen immediately appeared as she typed out her reply, but a hand grabbing his shoulder startled him enough to drop his phone and let out a loud yelp.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Recognizing the timbre of Shiro’s voice, Keith let out an audible sigh in relief as he bent over to pick up his phone. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

Shiro looked sheepish when Keith turned to face him. “I know, I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

Keith felt any tension he’d been holding drain out of him. He hadn’t meant to snap at Shiro; the sudden contact had just scared him.

“It’s okay.” Keith gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

Shiro smiled back so he must not have failed too badly on the expression front. “I hoped I’d run into you.”

“Oh.” Keith didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Yeah. Uh, do you want to maybe get coffee? If you’re not busy, that is.”

“That sounds great.”

He fell in step with Shiro as they exited the quad. Even though they had agreed to coffee, they never once mentioned where either of them might want to go. But when Shiro started walking, Keith figured he had a specific idea in mind and so followed after him. 

Somehow, the conversation turned to space. Keith couldn’t remember how they got on the subject, but when Shiro started talking about it, his eyes lit up so brightly Keith swore he could see stars twinkling in them. His heart did a stupid little skip at the sight, and Keith had to remind himself that it had only been a one night stand. Shiro had a bit of a reputation around campus and Keith would be stupid to fall for him.

He crashed into Shiro’s broad back before he realized what happened. Confused, Keith looked up and found that they’d come to a stop right outside of Shiro’s apartment building. Shiro had a look of pure shock on his face, but it disappeared so quickly Keith wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it.

“So at the risk of being forward, do you want to come inside?”

Keith swore he forgot how to breathe for a second. There was no way Shiro was asking him for another hookup.

“You sure? I was under the impression that the other night was just a one-time thing.”

_Was Shiro blushing?_ Keith couldn’t believe that Shiro, known campus bicycle, was embarrassed. 

Before Keith could say something else, Shiro cut him off. “I thought it was too. But I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and—everything we did. So if you’re willing to go again—”

“Yes!” Keith practically shouted in his excitement.

Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. He rushed to grab his keys out of his pocket and fumbled them in the lock until the door to the building swung open. They both broke out in a near run to get back into the apartment from there.

* * *

When Keith woke the next morning, he wasn’t quite sure what time it was. It was early, that much he could tell, from the faint light trying to break past the blinds in Shiro’s window. 

He fumbled around for his phone, not sure where it had landed the previous night when their clothes had flown off. Eventually, he found it and did his best to wake up the screen without casting an obnoxious light in the room that would wake Shiro. He felt a piece of his soul die when the device told him it was just past 5 AM. 

Damn it. He’d always been an early riser but this a bit much even for him. 

Glancing over, he noted Shiro was sound asleep on the other side of the bed. He was sprawled on his stomach, arms clutched around his pillow like he was spooning it for dear life. Keith’s heart fluttered a bit at the sight; after being tied to the bed frame and railed until he cried by Shiro the night before, it was an odd contrast to see him wrapped around his emotional support pillow with a puddle of drool pooling beneath the corner of his mouth.

Keith rolled over to face the wall and tried to go back to sleep. But after only ten minutes it was evident he was wide awake, so he had to rethink his strategy.

His stomach rumbled just then, making him realize they’d more or less skipped dinner during their marathon sex. At one point, Shiro had gone into the kitchen and come back with water and protein bars, but it didn’t replace a full meal.

An idea popped into his head and Keith crawled off the bed as quietly as he could. He fished around on the floor until he found his pants and threw them on, skipping the underwear and shirt. He tiptoed out into the kitchen and dug around in the refrigerator until he found something he thought would work.

Unfortunately, he forgot how loud frying bacon actually was. Keith winced as the grease sizzled and spat off the skillet, realizing maybe forgoing the shirt hadn’t been his best idea. But it was too late and he was committed, so he was going to finish this bacon and bring it to Shiro for when he woke up.

The door to the second bedroom creaked open, startling Keith as he turned the burner of the stove off. Shiro’s roommate wandered out into the kitchen in what was clearly a sleep-laden stupor. When he realized Keith was in his kitchen, he blinked at him owlishly.

Once he got a good look at the guy, Keith instantly recognized him. Matt Holt looked exactly like his sister Pidge, and he remembered at one point being told that Shiro was living with her older brother. 

Pidge had also mentioned that Matt had an embarrassingly huge crush on Allura. Keith made sure to remember that later as it seemed like important information for whatever reason.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up.” 

Matt didn’t reply, meeting him instead with more awkward silence as Keith began to scrape the bacon off the pan and onto the two plates he’d prepared piled high with eggs and toast already. When Matt did finally speak, it almost surprised Keith after the stretch of silence.

“Are you Keith?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing here?”

Keith wasn’t sure how to respond to that without sounding sarcastic, so he didn’t even try to cover it up. “Making breakfast.” The no shit, Sherlock was implied.

“No I mean—” Matt looked frustrated, trying to piece his words together, but given that the sun wasn’t even up yet, Keith couldn’t really blame him. After a few futile flails and hand gestures, Keith was able to pick up what Matt was putting down and decided he should give the guy a lifeline. 

“I ran into Shiro in the quad yesterday.” His tone was matter of fact, completely ignoring any knee-jerk reaction Matt was likely to have to the whole scenario. “He invited me back. We weren’t too loud last night, were we?”

Keith wasn’t sure what the question did to Matt, but he watched as his eyes bulged comically and his mouth flopped open and closed like a gasping fish for several moments. He waited a beat, giving Matt a chance to form a proper thought, but when he heard Shiro groan from his room Keith just nodded at Matt and grabbed the two plates of food he prepared. “Good talk,” he said before walking back towards Shiro’s room.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was only a note above a whine as Keith re-entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him. “Where did you go?”

_ Cute _ was the only word that popped into Keith’s mind. Shiro had pushed himself up on his elbow, hair mussed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Keith couldn’t help but stare at the little marks he’d left all over Shiro’s still bare chest and neck—evidence of everything they had done the night before and leaving no room for question what had transpired in that bed.

“Sorry,” He replied as he placed the plates on the rickety side table next to Shiro’s bed. “I was hungry and made us some breakfast. Hope you don’t mind.”

Shiro lit up at that. “You made us breakfast in bed? Shit, that’s adorable.”

Keith looked away, hoping his face hadn’t turned as red as it felt it did. It doesn’t mean anything. You’ve had sex twice. That’s it.

His stomach growled and he was no longer able to hold back. He flopped down next to Shiro on the mattress and dove into his own plate. Whatever crisis he was having over their relationship would have to wait.

* * *

Being with Shiro became a regular thing after that night. For someone who had spent his whole life viewing romantic relationships as a foreign concept on the level of alien life, it was terrifying how easy it was to fall into a routine with Shiro. They somehow managed to sync up their schedules enough that they used any excuse possible to meet up when they could. It became commonplace for Shiro to meet Keith outside of one of his classes with a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him, and then later when his late class got out in the evening, Shiro was often waiting outside the building on his motorcycle and ready to give Keith a ride home.

He was even starting to feel like he had more or less moved into Shiro and Matt’s apartment. On average, he spent a minimum of four nights a week over there. Keith was starting to wonder when the last time he’d seen either of his roommates, Lance or Hunk, was but in the end, decided it didn’t matter. They had his number, they would text him if they were worried about him at all.

Almost a month after their first night together, Keith was sitting up on Shiro’s bed in nothing but his boxers and tapping away on his laptop as he worked on his homework. It struck him then how things had gone from a casual hookup situation to a level of intimacy he had never shared with anybody else. The thought alone was almost enough to send him into a panic, but he was able to rein it in before Shiro came back into the room with two bowls of ice cream.

“Hey.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple and passed him one of the bowls. “How’s the homework coming?”

Keith shrugged as Shiro settled onto his side of the bed, hoping the movement seemed casual and not laced with the anxiety coursing through his veins. “Alright, I guess. Professor Iverson is a real hard-ass on the wording for these practice problems so I’m trying to get these exactly right.”

Shiro’s face was suddenly right next to his, staring at the computer screen. He wrinkled his nose in the most adorable way Keith had ever seen before leaning back into the headboard with his bowl of ice cream balanced on his chest. 

“Just keep your answers short and concise. Iverson hates filler shit.”

Keith replied with a grunt as he finished the final problem. With a huff, he shut the laptop and rubbed his eyes, grumbling about sadistic professors and how he needed a long fucking break before he tackled the paper he needed to finish for his American Lit class.

“Your ice cream is melting.” Was Shiro’s response to that.

“Shit!” 

Shiro laughed when Keith realized he was right and dove into the bowl with abandon. Once Keith had properly inhaled his frozen dairy goodness, he looked up and saw Shiro watching him.

“Is there any on my face?”

Shiro shook his head no at that and grabbed the empty bowls to take to the kitchen. When he returned, he crawled back into the bed before leaning over and shutting Keith’s laptop. Keith made a frustrated noise at him but didn’t make an effort to open it again either. Shiro took the opportunity to slide his hand up the inside of Keith’s bare leg and stop just below where he knew Keith wanted it to be.

“Shiro,” Keith tried to make it a warning growl but instead it came out as a needy whine. 

“Yes, baby?” 

Keith wasted no time in rolling on top of Shiro. He ground his growing erection down right into Shiro’s groin to let him just know how badly he wanted him. 

Shiro let out a gasp and grabbed Keith’s ass in both hands, bucking up into him. Both of them had noticeable wet spots forming on the front of their boxers and damn it, if they weren’t both naked in the next few seconds Keith was going to lose it.

“Wait, Keith, hold on a second.”

Oh. Shiro had never rebuffed him before so Keith tried to hide the slight hurt as he leaned back into a sitting position. “Is everything okay?”

Shiro sighed and started to sit up, gently pushing Keith off his lap and onto the bed. When he was settled, he took a second before responding, as if to gather his thoughts, and then simply said, “We should talk.”

Keith felt his heart drop to his stomach. Nothing good ever came from those words. Shiro was tired of him, he was seeing other people, it was over. He immediately felt his heart pick up speed and his breathing became more shallow, reminiscent of the feeling of being underwater while his mind raced through everything he had possibly done wrong since his first night with Shiro.

He counted backward from ten, took a deep breath, and threw up every wall he had ever built. If Shiro was going to end it, he may as well try to leave with some of his dignity still intact.

“Fine,” he said. “I get it, I’ll go.” 

He stood up and spun around to try and find his shirt, refusing to look Shiro in the eyes. But Shiro stopped him with a hand on his wrist as he spluttered, “Keith, wait!”

Keith stilled. His heart was pounding and every instinct in his body was screaming to just cut his losses and run, but he willed himself to stay put. Shiro at least deserved to be heard out—right?

Keith knew he was being an idiot. Of course, Shiro deserved to say what he was thinking. He’d never given Keith a reason not to trust him. It was all Keith’s stupid assumptions based on the rumors he’d heard before he’d ever gotten to know Shiro.

He exhaled, grounding himself before they could continue. 

“What?”

“I just— just want to talk about where this is going. If it’s just sex, tell me now. I don’t think I can let myself get in any deeper if that’s all this is. I—”

“Hold up.” Keith snapped his head around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. “Just, stop there for a second. I thought this was just sex too, but I thought that’s what you wanted!”

Shiro looked something like a cross between shocked, hurt, and confused all at once. Like Keith, he seemed to have a thousand different thoughts going through his mind. 

“What? No! I mean, it started that way but I realized quickly I really like you and I wanted more than that and—yeah.” He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. When he pulled his hands away, he continued. “Look. I just—I like you. I want more than to just be fuck buddies or friends with benefits or whatever. But if you just want to continue doing what we’ve been doing, I can try, but damn it I don’t think I can do it for much longer.”

Keith didn’t know what to say. Shiro liked him. He felt like a teenager that found out his secret crush had liked him all along. He tried to speak, to say something, but all that came out was a wordless gape of his mouth. 

Shiro must have taken it the wrong way though because Keith saw his entire being fall. “Okay, I get it. Maybe you should go, then.”

He stood and began gathering Keith’s things. That was when Keith’s brain finally decided to catch up with everything that had just happened, and when he realized that Shiro was kicking him out, he ran across the room and tackled him into the wall.

He didn’t even give Shiro a chance to ask what he was doing. Instead, he sealed their lips together and kissed Shiro for all he was worth. 

When he pulled away, he finally found his voice again as he tried to articulate his thoughts for Shiro. “I don’t know what I did to make you think that wasn’t more than just a fuck buddy situation. But I am so sorry if I ever made you think that’s all you are to me.”

Understanding seemed to dawn on Shiro then. “So does that mean—?”

“That I like you? Yes, you idiot.”

He bumped their foreheads together and couldn’t help but notice that Shiro was grinning. Keith couldn’t help it, he barked out a laugh at the realization. “God we’re both idiots. An idiot couple, if you will.”

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot now.” Shiro gave him a quick peck. “So are we officially dating? Can I tell people you’re my boyfriend?”

“Yes. And if we have to have this conversation again I will stab you with my mother’s knife and leave your remains for Matt to find.”

After that, they mutually agreed not to talk much for the rest of the night, and instead focused on expressing their happiness in every physical sense of the word.

* * *

Keith killed the engine to his motorcycle as they pulled into the meeting spot the night of meteor shower. He wasn’t surprised that he and Shiro were the last ones there, but everyone seemed to be in a good mood so he figured Allura wasn’t too upset with them for showing up late.

“That’s everybody!” Allura announced. “Matt, this is—”

“Oh, we’ve met.” Matt cut her off. “Keith, can I borrow you for a second?”

Keith nodded but looked over at Shiro as if asking if it was okay. Shiro nodded back and allowed Pidge to introduce him to their group of friends while Keith followed Matt around to the back of his van.

He had no idea what Matt wanted to discuss, but he really hoped it didn’t involve murdering him behind the van in revenge for the nights he and Shiro had kept him up with their activities. 

The freezing wind nipped at them as Matt seemed to get settled for whatever it was he needed to talk about. Keith realized he’d left his gloves back on the bike and so when he felt his knuckles begin to scream from the cold, he shoved them in his pockets. That’s when Matt finally started talking in a frenzied haste to get the confession out.

“I need to tell you something. That first night you hooked up with Shiro, I walked in on you two while you were getting it on.”

Keith wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He hadn’t realized it was something that had been weighing so heavily on Matt, and part of him felt bad that he hadn’t addressed the elephant in the room sooner. But before he could say anything, Matt soldiered on and continued his impromptu confession. 

“Obviously, to spare us both the embarrassment, I was going to take it to my grave. But it turns out you’re friends with my sister and now you’re dating my roommate, so we’re going to be hanging out a lot, and I can’t keep carrying this burden. I deliberately walked in there and saw you bare-ass naked getting dicked down by my best friend, and I apologize. It was a shitty thing to do. All I have to say in my own defense is—” Keith watched him take a breath here but already knew what he was going to say next. “I did it for love.”

“Matt, I already knew you saw us that night.”

“You what?”

Keith shrugged and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. “Yeah, I heard someone come in, but Shiro didn’t stop so I figured it wasn’t a big deal.”

If Matt were a cartoon character, his jaw would have dropped completely to the ground and his eyes would have fallen out of his head. Keith noted the look of sheer horror wash across his face, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was getting some sick amusement out of Matt’s complete and utter mortification from it. He couldn’t tell if Matt was trying to say something, but he noticed that the rest of the group had begun to walk towards the trail they needed to take to get to their lookout spot. 

He began to walk forward and join then, but he suddenly remembered something he meant to tell Matt the first time they met back in his and Shiro’s apartment. “Oh, and Matt?”

“Yeah?” 

“Allura’s not into you.”

Maybe he should have felt bad for breaking the news to Matt, but he figured it would be kinder than continuing to let him flounder while Allura had already started dating Lance a few weeks ago. And he knew Pidge would never let Matt live it down if she knew how desperate he was, so Keith had to tell himself it was the best way to let him down.

As they settled in to wait for the meteor shower, Shiro nudged him. He looked over and found Shiro staring at him with a look that could only be described as unabashed love. It was gross. He was a dork but Keith loved that about him. 

A subconscious shiver shook down his spine, and before he realized it, Shiro had unzipped his jacket and was holding it open for him.

He rolled his eyes as he climbed inside of his boyfriend’s jacket and cuddled up to his warmth while the first of the meteors began to streak the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FoxyLovesFandom)


End file.
